


Is is Jenny, or James?

by Big_Geek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: From headcanon, M/M, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Walk Of Shame, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Geek/pseuds/Big_Geek
Summary: “That’s not a bruise, that’s a hickey!”“What!” Lance slapped a hand against his neck, on the dark bruise that just barely hid behind the collar of his t-shirt. “No, what are you talking about!”, Lance’s face got darker, another fragment of last night entering his thoughts.





	Is is Jenny, or James?

**Author's Note:**

> It's that same anon with the Jenny ask. It's not that your words aren't clear but I was just wondering if you have the thought to consider writing something more of it? Like maybe it's revealed to the team that James and Lance had a thing back at the Garrison pre-Voltron so yeah. Sorry for confusing ya

Lance’s underwear was on the wrong way. That he knew as he stumbled through the Garrison hallways in the early mornings, evading guard patrols and early worm cadets and staff, despite the fact that the sun was just starting to rise above the desert mountains. Well, when he last saw through James’ dorm window. He cringed as it felt it “disappear” into where the sun doesn’t shine. His nether regions ached and stung as he took every shaky step. However, despite the pain in his groins, he felt light. 

Every worry, every impending exam and assignment that had been lifted above third year Garrison cadets like an anvil, was decimated. The calamity of his mind swapped with a euphoria he could barely comprehend. He had lost his V-card ladies and gentlemen. He, no longer, is a flirt that had never had sex. And to think it was with a handsome boy than a girl he imagined, eleven-year-old Lance would be very shocked. 

Coming up to his shared dorm, one of the reasons why they  _did it_  in James’ individual room, retrieving his pass card from the front pocket of his favourite, slightly too large, green jacket. The jacket he, fortunately, decided to wear when things got a little heated in aircraft hangar behind the crates of reusable wires and large, empty water crates that keep the aircraft steady during check-ups. The hickey’s Jame’s left on his neck and collarbones were dark and aching.  _He is a fucking vampire_ , he swears.  

The light flashed green as he swiped his orange ID card through the slot and he snuck inside. Tucking the card back into his jacket pocket, he immediately sought out Hunks, hopefully, sleeping form. 

The room was bathed in light and Lance shrieked. Freezing. Hunk glared from his single bed, his hand hovering over the sensor for the lights that were built between their individual beds. Lance may appreciate Hunk’s caring nature, but it can sometimes kick him in the ass. Like this instance for example. 

Lance produced a wobbly smile and gave him roommate a small wave. “Hey, Hunk”, the “hey” stretched nervously. He shuffled, trying to move the cloth in his crack as he felt the fear Hunk could see  _everything_. 

Hunk strangely, terrifyingly does. 

“Where were you?”, Hunk crossed his arms, and he felt his heart rate spike. Hunk never, and he means never crosses his arms with  _that_ look.  _Oh my god, Hunk looks like my mum!_

Lance laughs, sub-consciously dusting off his person, “Oh, you know, going off into town, flirting with the ladies, the usual”. Flushed red, he felt imaginary calloused hands around his torso. He shook his head to forget the heat those hands possessed. Gulping, he stumbled forward, a desire to fall asleep in the cold bed and hide from embarrassment. 

“If you went into to town, you would have come back earlier, and you never go without me in the first place! Oh my gosh, you’re in a gang and got into a fight. That’s why you look like a truck ran into you”, Hunk talked on and on, on the possibilities of where Lance could have gone. Each one getting weirder.

“What! No, Hunk, buddy. I just went into town to get it on with the ladies”, Lance tried to calm him. He stared into his roommates deep, brown eyes, so nurturing. Hunk gasped, his eyes zeroing on his neck.

“That’s not a bruise, that’s a hickey!”

“What!” Lance slapped a hand against his neck, on the dark bruise that just barely hid behind the collar of his t-shirt. “No, what are you talking about!”, Lance’s face got darker, another fragment of last night entering his thoughts.

_Lance moaned, gasping as James’ gripped his thigh tightly. His partners face borrowed deep into his neck sucking dark hickey’s, his brown locks tickling his chin. It was hot, literally and figuratively. His back arched. Sweat glistened both of their bodies and they flushed against one another-_

Nope. No. Nah. Shut that down fast. 

Hunk listed the facts on his fingers, “One, you come back later knowing for a fact that if you went into town there was a high likelihood of being caught. Two, you have a hickey and you’re stumbling. Oh my god, Lance! You had sex with someone on this campus! God, Lance, I don’t want to hear about your sex life… Who is it?”

Hunk shot forward to grip his shoulders, his eyes wider than dinner plates baring into a red-faced Lance bewildered expression. The force of Hunk’s charge had him falling back against his bed. The impact further injuring his “sensitive” ass. 

“Hunk,” Lance started a sigh his lips, only to be choked back as the thought came to him.

_Is Hunk homophobic?_

_I mean, this is Hunk. Human teddy bear. But, you never know, right?_ He remembered that peer in Middle class when he announced he was gay…it wasn’t pretty, It was a time when he learned that the public system sucked butt. 

Lance continued to stare, stalling as much as possible. Only to have Hunk flash his “puppy eyes”, big and wide, that it fit his personality perfectly. Lance withheld a groan.

“Oh, it was, ah,”  _C’mon Lance, James…Jenny?_  “Oh, you know, Ja-Jenny, I’m irresistible” Lance laughed nervously, fearing Hunk could see pass on his bluff.

Hunk laughed, a smile adorning his face, “Dude, that’s amazing, someone fell for terrible flirting”

Lance gasped in mock hurt, “My flirting is amazing thank you very much, all the girls fall for it”

Hunk moved away, climbing into his own bed, in hope of getting a few more measly hours before class, “Sure, for your standards”

Lance laughed with him, sending mock insults both ways. Sliding into the cold sheets, he immediately missed the warmth of James’ bed. Let’s just hope this doesn’t bite him in the ass later on…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so much more happy with this piece of writing. And before my Block Exams too. I hope you enjoyed it too…I might put this on Ao3…
> 
> Big Geek  
> https://biggeek2351.tumblr.com/


End file.
